


Death’s Rebirth

by Hats_off_to_you



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief mentions of other characters - Freeform, I’ll add tags as I go along, but tell me if I’m missing any that suit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hats_off_to_you/pseuds/Hats_off_to_you
Summary: The draconian, in it’s wickedness, found a way to conquer Death  and command it to it’s design.Death, ever knowing and ever aware, would not truly submit and sent the last piece of its self to be born into humanity.Born from that decision, is Ignis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU I came up with that I’m interested in continuing. Don’t know where this will take me.

He  **knew** the world.

Those born before him would say otherwise but Ignis  **knew** the world.

He knew what happened, what will happen, what will never be and what is a  **certainty** .

It was not arrogance. No.

It was  **Truth** .

A certainty that was always there.

**Before** his birth, before the world’s existence.

He  **knew** , ~~ _when he didn’t know_ ~~ . And he  ~~ didn’t know ~~ when he  **knew** .

But still he  **watched** , silent.

With eyes that  **Saw** the world in a way that could not be  **comprehended** .

He  **recalled** when his life givers started to distance themselves from him. So  ~~ **disturbed** ~~ by his actions.

Or  **lack** thereof.

He spoke no words. For what could be said that could be  **understood** ?

He **Saw** what no one could ~~**or wanted**~~ to see. For reality **opened** itself to him. Eager to please.

**Heard** what could only be heard by him. For the dead wish to be  ** remembered . **

They feared him. And so he was introduced to his uncle from Lucis. The older brother of the one who held him in her womb.

His new guardian.

He never heard from them again. His life givers. His uncle never mentioning them. Face fixing in anger and disappointment when they were mentioned to him.

But he  **Knew**.

** Knew ** that they disavowed him.  ** Feared ** him, pulling away from him at the sensation of what he truly was.

They didn’t  **know** , but those who don’t understand always turned away.

They were nobles who were acknowledged for the older brother’s connections to Lucian Royal as an advisor to the king.

His uncle loudly turning his back on them in response for this action despite their  **excuses** . Bringing their worth in the noble circles down to  **nothing** .

He had two younger siblings that knew nothing of him.

But he  **Knew** .

He  **Saw**.

He  **Recalled** .

His uncle didn’t comprehend him.  **Yet** treated him as an equal.

Spoke to him as one. 

Told him of what he felt and thought.

He didn’t  **understand** . Ignis knew. But he still  **acknowledged** .

In some small,  **insignificant** yet potent way, his uncle  **acknowledged** this  **Truth** . And did nothing to make him change his ways.

~~_(For **Eternity** is ever **unchanging**_. _)_ ~~

Ignis … **respected** …  him for that.

Though he was not  **understood** . It was always acknowledged that he was a  **prodigy** .

_‘Prodigy - a person, especially a young one, endowed with exceptional qualities or abilities.’_

A **pretty** word to place on a young soul when they do something that adults feel they  **shouldn’t** do at such a young age.

He was a prodigy.

They used that to excuse every strange thing they perceived he did.

But he simply  ** watched ** .

Silent but  ** knowing ** .

And people still turned  ** away ** .

Still unable to  **understand** the scope of what he truly  ** was ~~ n’t ~~ ** .

Then with time, and age, he was introduced to the king.

Introduced to his uncle’s world.

And introduced to  **Him** .

Introduced to the prince.

He was younger then him.  ~~** (But who was truly older than  Him ?) ** ~~

Eyes full of naïveté and purity. ~~ **(As a young soul should be.)** ~~

The eyes of a bright and **happy** child, one might say.

But there was something else there.

A part deeply  **embedded** into the prince that ~~**always**~~ ** Knew ** what he was.

And Ignis simply  ** held ** out his hand.

And the world  ** responded ** as Noctis held it  ** tightly ** _**~~(as is his right)~~**_ in his grip.

**Titan** ,  ~~ ever steady and strong ~~ , awoke for a brief moment and watched the skies.  ** Searching ** for what was not  ** There **

**Ramuh** , _~~storm filled and observant~~_ , pulled back his storms to allow passage for what was not **Seen**.

** Leviathan ** ,  ~~_ angered and untrusting _ ~~ , calmed the tides for the ship that **has** not and would ~~**never**~~ , but continue to,  ** Pass ** .

** Shiva ** ,  _~~ wandering and alone ~~ _ , bowed her head and allowed her ice to protect her from what was and will be  ** Inevitable ** .

** Ifrit ** ,  ~~_ dead yet undying _ ~~ , burns in fires that were  _**~~ never ~~ ** _ his, awaiting for the  ** World ** that must never **be** , come to an **End**.

And  ** Bahamut ** ,  _~~ the false god king ~~ _ , took breath.  ** Hiding ** from what could  ** Never ** be  ** Escaped ** .

And _Death._ Who was the **End ** , the  ** Natural Beginning ** and  ** Parent ** of all souls,  ** passed ** or born, looked onto the prince. The one  ** It ** made  ~~_( but _~~**_didn’t_** ) to master  ** Him ** and _rule_ with  ** It ** by **his** side.

And spoken was one word that was so  ** insignificant ** .

But so painfully  ** awaited ** .

Unexpected by all but the prince who deep within  ** Knew ** .

Just like how _Ignis_ ** Knew ** .

_”Yours.”_

And the  **World** ,  ~~_awaiting and kneeling_~~ ,  **acknowledged** this one simple  **Truth** .


	2. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young Oracle remembers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love the smell of a new chapter.

(She remembered a moment with her mother...)

_ “What do you know of death my daughter?” _

_ It was a question her mother had asked her when they were first notified of Regis’ visit. _

_ It stuck out as off to her but she had answered dutifully.  _

_ “It is what await all mortals when they reach their end. It is not something to be feared. “ Her mother had nodded at her, her smile gentle.  _

_ “That’s right my Lunafreya. It is not something to be feared. It is a blessing that only mortals will ever be gifted with. Not even the gods will ever truly appreciate death the same way humanity does. “ _

_ “Why?” For were we not taught since youth of the Gods’ might?  _

_ “For to appreciate it, is to be aware that it is an inevitability.” To learn of the gods’ flaw was a surprise in and of itself for the young princess.  _

_ Her mother had laughed when she relayed these thoughts. _

_ “You learn to treasure things when you realize how little time you truly have.” Her mother had said. “ And find joy in actions that you never thought before would please you. “ _

_She could understand such words_. _For did_ _she_ _not value the time she was allowed with her mother and brother. When it was simply them, and no eyes watched their actions. To look back and realize if you could calculate the exact amount of time you spent with the ones you loved, the amount would be so much more minuscule then you realized._

“.. _.Mother, what is Death?”_

_ Her mother had looked deep in genuinely thought.  _

_ “Oh...such a question does not have a final answer.Death...is life I suppose. “ _

_ “Forgive me mother, but I don’t understand. “ _

_ “Death is both something feared and something sought after.“ _

_“It is the leaves that fall with the seasons._ the _decay of flesh from bones. The young bird who has laid her first eggs and the hound that took his last breath. It is the shadows ever growing and the last light ever bright. It is joyous and sorrowful. It is freedom and punishment. It is the ending of a cycle and the beginning of a cycle anew...”_

_ “...Mother...” She remembered how her mother had looked at her with a clarity that was never seen on her face before. _

_ “Death is everything and nothing my Lunafreya.It has no answer and it tells no lies. The Finale that everyone meets. Even the gods. “ _

_ She took her hand into hers and looked her daughter in her eye.  _

_ “I hope one day, you understand something like this. “ _

_ “I...I...forgive me mother but...I hope I never do...” _

* * *

And to this day, she prays she never does. 

“Gentiana, what is Death?”

“Something that even the gods must answer to. “

**~~_ (She remembered a moment with her mother...) _ ~~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I write next...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr, names Chocobroness~ give me a holler alright?


End file.
